Fading Chaos
by LadyConstellation.r
Summary: After a tragic event leaves Percy broken, Annabeth manages to convince him into healing himself with the Chaos itself, after Chaos offers to train him and help him find peace in his mind. Now Percy and Annabeth’s relatiknship is tested more than ever, and with the Seven missing their backbone, will the Camps be able to fight off an enemy who is darkness and evil herself?
1. A Tingle Down Your Spine

**Well. This is the number two after the first authors note vanished. Anyway, I thank you for reading this! I suck at doing this, so let's make it brief. I really appreciate you, more touchy feely stuff, a couple more thank you inserted here.**

 **Thanks!**

 **P.S. Nothing is mine!! It's all the Trolling King, Rick Riordan's!**

 **Percy POV**

It was Christmas, and Percy had decide to go home to his home to celebrate the holiday. He hummed quietly to himself as he walked down the hallway to the elevator, thoughts of how he should surprise his mom and Paul running through his head. He pressed the button to the penthouse and up he went. A blinding grin decorated his handsome features as he prepared for his first Christmas with his baby sister, Estelle. He and Annabeth had decided to make it worthwhile after the stress from the past year, and Annabeth was going to come up tomorrow, on Christmas Eve.

A cozy warmth spread trough his body and his eyes got misty. This year had gone well, no doubt about it. There were no godly distractions, and his relationship with Annabeth had grown even stronger. But still, guilt pressed down on him as he though about losses from the second Giant War. That was soon replaced with a temporary holiday spirit as he stepped out of the elevator into the large living room that was covered in fake snow and Christmas decorations. He shook his head at the blue pine tree in the corner labeled "Thalia" and snuck through the large apartment that was a gift from the gods as a thank you and as an apology from Hera.

No sound was made through the home, though, and Percy's nerves earned him to back away, to leave. He shook them off and continued on more carefully, his hand going instinctively towards his pocket. With a flick of his wrist Riptide was out and unsheathed. Something was definitely wrong. Worry gathered in his brain and massed into a large gray cloud of anxiety. _What had happened while he was gone?_

A sharp cry pierced the silence and was followed by wailing. Percy's eyes widened and panic set in. He dashed up the stairs to the nursery and threw open the door, his guard up and Riptide ready to slash through the attackers.

Before he understood what was completely happening, Percy froze. Huddled around Estelle's crib were Paul and his mom, frozen into statues as they gazed at something in fear. His mom was reaching out to Estelle, shading his sister's eyes as if to block her sight of something, and Percy knew exactly what that something was. _Medusa_. Slowly, he walked over to his family, eyes filled with terror and the fragile hope that this was all some elaborate hoax the Ares Cabin and Hermès Cabin had pulled on him. But no, those were his parents, and the stone was still warm from when their bodies were living flesh instead of statues.

Something deep inside Percy shattered, and water cane rushing out. A wild whirlwind of emotion ran into him, taking control of his body, and he lurched forward, choking on the tears that had started falling at somepoint in the last couple minutes.

Percy wrapped his arms around his mom and sobbed, tears falling and showing no signs of stopping. Pent up anger and grief raged through him tugging his body towards the floor. He collapsed, his arms still around his mom, his loving, caring, _amazing_ mom. His mom who lived and breathe with pure joy, who was no set in stone forever. And he just sat there, murmuring his mom's and Paul's names, for what seemed like eternity.

A small hand reached out to grab his own and though he couldn't see through his tears, Percy Jackson squeezed his little sister's hand gently while he sobbed his heart out. Other, smaller tears joined his own as Estelle cried softly, Mama and Papi escaping her small mouth and spirally out into the air in harmony with his own.

 **At Camp**

Annabeth was just finishing up her last blueprint and was packing for her trip to Sally's for Christmas when a sharp tingle ran down her spine and flared in the small of her back, right where Percy's weakpoint had been. She jolted to her feet and froze. Something was wrong. This was the exact same feeling she'd had the moment when Percy was taken by Hera. Fear flashed in her eyes and she grabbed her dagger and ran to the Big House. If something had happened to Percy... nobody would wanted to be near her when she found out. Piper gazed at her in concern when Annabeth passed her and chased her, calling her name.

"Annabeth!" Piper said. "What's happening?"

"Something is wrong..." The daughter of Athena murmured, barely sparing Piper a glance. "I'm going to ask Chiron if I can leave a day early and go to him."

Piper nodded and continued to the Big House with Annabeth, not leaving her friend. When they climbed up onto the porch, Chiron was already there with Rachel.

"I've been waiting for you." Chiron said urgently. "Ms. Dare came to me just a couple minutes ago saying that a promise had been fulfilled, a family broken, and a soul of the sea shattered. She said that you would have to make a decision that ends with a grave loss and a bright future and that you would be here in a couple minutes needing to see Percy."

"Was It a prophecy?" Annabeth demanded.

"No," Rachel shook her head. "But I fell asleep while painting and it turned out lime this."

She revealed a darkly colored painting with words written in what looked like glass bottles of sand. A pair of sea green eyes that matched Percy's were drawn at the bottom.

Annabeth choked as she saw them, and turned to Chiron. "She's right. Something has happened that has ended with death."

"You need to find Percy, then." Chiron nodded at her determinedly. "And bring him back to camp. I'm sorry, but your stay with him for Christmas will have to happen here."

"I understand." Annabeth said faintly. "I'll IM you once I find him."

Piper looked on as her best friend forced a brave smile into her face. It was like Percy was missing all over again. Annabeth noticed Piper looking at her worriedly butter shook it off even as thoughts of what could be wrong jumped and danced in chaotic madness throughout her head.

She nodded to Chiron before whistling to Blackjack and jumping on his back. She leaned down and whispered instructions to find Percy to the pegasus and soon they were just a blur in the sky.

 **Thanks so much for reading again! Hopefully updates will be made every weekend now that it's summer!**

 **Luv u byeeeeee!**

 **Vronni, Ronni, Vee, or other various nicknames derived from Veronica.**


	2. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

 **Soooo... thank you for reading this fanfiction. It's actually one of my first few that are solely on Fanfiction and not on Wattpad, so this is interesting. Anyway, I just realized that my last author note wasn't actually there! Haha that's funny because I could have sworn it was when I published it! But that is getting sidetracked.**

 **My main thing to mention today is that I'll be gone from this Friday to next Friday, at a summer camp where no electronics are allowed, so I'm uploading this early. That means that I might not upload next weekend, but I might do a double chapter at somepoint to make up for that. Thank you for sticking with me, and**

 **hopefully this story is to your liking!**

 **P.S. None of this belongs to me, as you know. It's all Uncle Rick's. I just wrote it humbly based off my interpretation of a future from the PJO series.**

 **Nobody's POV (and I mean Nobody, not nobody)**

After a wild and panicked ride towards Sally's penthouse in Upper Manhattan, Annabeth finally landed Blackjack on the deck. She swiftly plopped on her inivisibilty cap and snuck past the alarms before punching in the code she knew oh-so-well and unlocking the door. The silent apartment did nothing to calm her nerves. Much like Percy had done three hours ago, she crept through the apartment quietly with her weapon ready. Even though her invisibility cap was still on, she held her defensive stance, ready to strike down anything that got in her way.

But the bottom of the penthouse was empty. Something twanged in Annabeth's heart and she looked up, her instincts drawing her to ignore the other rooms and focus on the nursery door. The nursery door that was slightly open and had a strange smell wafting out. Something almost... _snakey_.

Endless possibilities appeared in Annabeth's brain and she dashed upstairs, choking on her worry and fear. _Percy. Percy!_ If this was some cruel trick, she wanted no part of it. May the gods help the person who concocted this scheme, she would murder them for worrying her like this, for using her love against her. Millions of these thoughts vanished when she took in the scene in front of her.

Suddenly she became all too aware of her heartbeat. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ She quickly analyses the picture in front of her and whipped off her hat, water blurring her vision as a result from both relief and the impossible.

Percy... _alive._ But his parents... trapped in stone statues looking like they had posed for one last family photo. A cry wrenched itself from her lips and drew Percy's attention to her. His once vibrant sea green gaze was no dark and more of a gray, as if a sudden storm had struck and taken the sea by surprise. And in a way, it had. Tears were still falling from his eyes and a faint smile graced his lips, as if he didn't quite know to sigh with relief or cry some more.

Annabeth didn't hesitate. She crouched by him and wrapped her arms around him, placing a fragile kiss to his lips. He leaned into her and buried his face in her shoulder. Not words were spoken, Annabeth just cried with him, her family lost as much as his.

But their silent vigil was cut short by an abrupt wail from the crib. _Estelle_. Annabeth's eyes widened and she stood up, carefully reaching into the crib. As she did she realized that Sally had been shielding Estelle's eyes, and that was why Estelle had lived. Gingerly she lifted the baby girl and cradled her in her arms, stroking the baby's soft head. She looked back down at Percy and wiped away her tears.

"We have to take care of Estelle." She said brokenly. Percy adored his younger sister, and she hoped this would get a reaction out of him. But he just shook his head.

"I..i can't bring her into our life." His voice cracked with each word, but he had steely determination in his eyes. "Look at this." He pleaded. "Mom and Paul are gone thanks to me. If I bring a baby, and child, what good will come? No one needs to grow up into our lives if they don't have to."

"Then we can leave her with Piper, she spends so much time out of camp, and you know how she loves children." Annabeth's own voice broke at the thought. She couldn't burden one of her best friends like that, could she?

"No." Percy shook his head. His voice was stronger now. "I'll bring her to Chiron. He will know. And.. and I'll have him do a funeral. For Mom and Paul. They...they deserve it."

Annabeth leaned close and pressed a kiss to Percy's tear stained forehead. "They most certainly do. The camp adored your parents. They will live on."

She stroked a wet piece of hair out of his eyes and mustered the best of a smile she could. "Clean yourself up." She said gently. "I'll take care of Estelle and message Camp. Mrs. O'Leary will come for us with Nico."

She led Percy to the master bathroom and gave him some privacy before looking at Sally and Paul's statues. She pressed a gentle kiss to each forehead and let a tear trickle down her cheek.

"I'll keep Percy safe and strong, ok? I won't let this ruin him, no matter what it costs me. You could always trust me, Sally." Annabeth took the silver curtains and gently laid them over the statues before head to the other bathroom with Estelle herself.

She made a quick call reporting the grave news and cleaned Estelle up. Annabeth caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and traced her own wrinkles and creases on her face. Her eyes filled with worry, she muttered to herself. "Nico had better come fast, because I don't know how long before Percy finally shatters."

 **Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I'm not really one for talking in these, so this is just another thanks!**


	3. The Shadowtravel Back

**Continuing on this so far depressing story, I hope none of the feels are too... feely. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter that is made by me based off of this amazing series called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This series is also written by Rick Riordan, and I really recommend you read it along with the second series, Heroes of Olympus, before reading this fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Nico POV

By the time he got there, Nico already knew what had happened. It was obvious to him, he had felt the ripple in the gentle fabric between life and death. When the two souls passed into the darkness underneath that fabric, Nico had felt it. And the second he recognized those two souls, he almost choked on his own cry. _Sally_ , the second mother to every demigod in New York. And _Paul_ , the step-father who despite being mortal, completely understood.

Why? They weren't supposed to die now, Nico knew that the gods had very graciously granted Percy's family a free pass from all demigod problems for a while. He had heard about it from his father, who very grudgingly promised to avoid collecting their souls for as long as possible. But something had happened to change that, and Nico did not want to know who had ordered the two mortal's deaths.

The second Nico emerged from the shadows at Percy's side, he felt the overwhelming grief that matched what was once his own guilt and sadness. For a brief moment Nico flashes back to the moment Percy told him his sister had died. He knew what it felt like. The overwhelming sadness and grief and feelings that were too terrible to hold onto. He sensed the anger boiling inside Percy and was cautious as he approached his grieving cousin. Never had anything affected Percy like that, but these were the ones he loved most.

Nico slowly crouched by Percy. "Hey." He said softly. He got no response. Percy just turned and looked at him with those expressive sea green eyes. Nico swallowed at the pain that was inside them and tried again. "Chiron knows, Percy. I've come to bring you to camp."

Internally Nico cursed himself. He was making it seem like everything was okay. That was not what Percy needed. "We are going to make this better." Don't say make this okay, it won't be okay. "We going to figure out who did this."

At that Percy spoke, a tear falling from his eye. "I don't understand." His voice cracked. "Medusa was supposed to stay dead, Nico. Why could she stay dead?" His eyes were so _broken_. Nico couldn't hold back. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his cousin.

Percy sobbed. "Mom named me Perseus because he had good luck. Why is it that my life is so ironic? Why is it that my life is so _unlucky_?" The son of Poseidon leaned into Nico's embrace, his tears soaking Nico's shoulder.

"Shh." Nico hugged him time. "Sally wouldn't want you to think of this way." Percy choked on his tears at her name. "We are going to make this easier, Percy. But it isn't going to be easy. I know, you saw how I was with Bianca." Percy sniffed at that.

"I'm sorry Neeks." He put out. "All I ever seem to do is mess people's lives up." Percy muttered darkly, guilt building up. "Everyone I meet gets hurt." The words were unspoken, but Nico could hear the _its all my fault_ that followed.

"No it's not." Nico said firmly. "You save more people than you condemn. You are a _hero,_ Percy. You are a good person, you don't deserve all this pain."

"Nobody does." Percy choked out. His voice was muffled by Nico's jacket. Nico's heart broke a little bit listening to him. "Why do the gods have to mess up our lives so much? Can't they just leave me alone?"

"Don't think like that, Percy. Without the gods we wouldn't have you, or Annabeth, or Piper or Jason. They mess up things, but they also fix things and make things more beautiful than before." Nico said quietly. He knew that Percy would never become the next Luke, but he couldn't help but feel a shiver go up his spine at Percy's words.

"Let's get you to camp." Nico slowly stood up, being his cousin with him. "Thalia is coming, Chiron called Artemis and got her relieved from duty for a while."

"Thals is gonna be upset." Percy murmured. "She loved my mom."

"We all did." Nico took a heavy breath. He missed Sally already, he remembered spending nights there with Percy and Thalia before Percy went missing. Big Three Cousin bonding, with Aunt Sally. His vision blurred and Nico wiped his tears away. He had to get Percy to Camp.

"Where is Annabeth?" Nico asked, remembering the daughter of Athena that was supposed to be here.

"She's taking care of Estelle." A small smile decorated Percy's tear stained face at the though of his little sister. Percy may be grieving, but Nico felt a surge of relief that Percy's weak spot was still Estelle. His sister would keep him tethered to this world, so Percy would spin out into depression like Nico had before he found Hazel. "She's in the bathroom."

Annabeth emerged just as Percy said that, holding a sleeping Estelle. Her face softened as she saw Percy's broken gaze, and she hurried over to them. Her eyes met Nico's and she nodded to him in acknowledgement. _Thank you_ , she mouthed. Nico smiled grimly.

"I came as soon as I heard from Chiron." Nico said to Annabeth, still supporting Percy. "And as soon as I felt the... souls." He said this hesitantly. He didn't want to set Percy off, but Percy just stared at the floor.

Annabeth grabbed Nico's other hand and Nico prepared to enter the shadows again. Just before Nico stepped into the shadows, Percy looked up.

"Were their souls happy?" Gods, his voice was so small. Nico swallowed. He met Annabeth's gaze and she nodded for him to speak.

"They were peaceful." Nico admitted. "They were worried for you and Estelle, but they felt no anger."

"Then I won't either." Percy said quietly. Annabeth's eyes gleamed as she heard him. Nico swallowed. Percy was strong, strong enough to hold off the anger of his parents deaths. Why was he so strong? Nico had fell right into the need to find his sister and bring her back. How could Percy just accept that and not think of all the ways to get revenge?

Nico shook these thoughts away and stepped into the shadows, following their flow until he appeared on the Big House porch with Percy and Annabeth. He quickly led them inside with Estelle, eyeing the campers who saw them. Rumors would be spreading as to why Percy and his sister were in camp instead of at his mom's, but Nico's glare kept them from investigating.

Oh, how he prayed he could keep the campers off their tail until Percy was ready.

 **The end of a third. I feel so.. accomplished. And this is only my third chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Peace out, readers!**


	4. A Mentor’s Pride

**I'm back again, albeit a bit early, but that's okay! I'm sorry if you thought the past two chapters were pretty similar, because they actually were. I realized now after publishing them that they were just elongating Percy's sudden grief, and that was definitely my fault because I have been delaying on writing Percy's return to camp. The reason is because while I have a pretty good grasp on writing some characters, I struggle with several that include Chiron, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Clarisse. I find these characters hard, along with others similar to then, because while they have this very bold character that is easily recognizable, the bits of them that are angst, and guilt, and the way they show kindness are something that I haven't gotten the hang of yet. Hopefully their characters won't be too... off, or OOC. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: if you can search any of these characters online and find them, it is clear this world is not of my creation.**

 **Chiron's POV**

The old centaur nodded to Annabeth as she stepped in. She mustered a smile, but Chiron's gaze fell on to the figure that followed close behind. Perseus Jackson, he noted, was a hero among the most unlikely. He had lived long past what was expected, and had not fell into any of the shadows that had plagued other well known heroes, Chiron thought solemnly. Sadly, this last event may have been the last thread holding together the strong young demigod. The centaur could see it in his demeanor.

Before it had held scars that the boy had learned to live with, his soul was riddled with losses that weren't his fault but had somehow woven their way into his life nonetheless. But now, the boy had him worried. The scars that had told his story seemed to bring him down, and a blanket seemed to be draped over the young man even as nothing was there.

The young son of Hades entered after Percy, closing the door behind him. That was good, Chiron supposed, earlier he had feared that the two boys rift may tear them apart when they needed each other most. Now, it seemed as if Nico was healing with the help of that Apollo boy, and that he was closer to Percy than ever. If all was well, they might even become true cousins, in the sense of the word, but all was not well, and Chiron knew that. And Chiron knew that if the Fates were up to their old tricks, Percy would be in a very different position soon.

"Ah, Percy." Chiron eyed the boy. His grief was overwhelming. "I'm gravely sorry for this turn of things. We have lost two very significant people."

Percy nodded, tears staying trapped within. Evidence of previous crying was there, but Chiron knew not to mention that. "My boy, we will figure everything out. You have my word, and we owe it to you. For everything you have done..." Chiron did not dwell on that. No need in bringing up past wounds. "The gods owe it to you." There was faint rumbling, but Chiron knew his words to be true. Percy did too, as his eyes flashed with the quiet thunder, but the noise quickly went away. Begrudging acceptance, Chiron mused. It was well deserved, at least.

Annabeth nodded, and she bit her lip. "Chiron, they should have a funeral here. Paul had no family, his parents died in a couple years prior to his marriage with Sally."

"I'm their only family," Percy spoke up. Chiron nodded, yes, the boy was strong. "We can do something with them here, they are back at the house still, though. Frozen as stone." It was pleasantly bitter, and even Annabeth blinked at his tone.

"Indeed. It will be your decision, Percy, but we will honor them here. As for the mortal world... Hermes will figure something out. I'm sure the gods have already been notified of this, and from the looks of it, decision have been made." Chiron looked at Percy piteously. "I will go to Olympus today, however, and try to negotiate so it doesn't go downhill. You father is angry, as well as your mother," the comment was directed to both Percy and Annabeth. "Sally had both of their attention. A former lover of the sea god, as well as a renown intellect, they both admired her. I would not be surprised if they honor her somehow, maybe even appearing for condolences."

Percy and Annabeth nodded. They knew, already, the impact Sally Jackson had on the demigod world. She was an impressive human, Chiron knew. Blessed with the Sight, attracting attention from several gods... this was a devastating day in history.

Nico had been silent before. "Maybe... I could take you too se her one last time, Percy. If you and Annabeth wished. We would have to leave Estelle here, but we could." The offer was kind.

Percy nodded. "I'd like that." Some emotion crossed his face before he swallowed. He took Estelle from Annabeth's arms and handed her to Chiron. Chiron suppressed a small smile. He was so proud of the hero that stood before him. Percy Jackson will make a great brother, Chiron knew. He looked down at the sleeping toddler in his arms. She was two years old, and would require a good amount of attention.

"The matter of Estelle can be decided later." The centaur said, an emotion rising in him that he hadn't felt in years; the touched feeling of being trusted with the life of one so young. Fatherly instinct, one might suppose, but it was so much more than that. "Go, and say your goodbyes."

Nico nodded and took Percy and Annabeth's hands. A surge of pride rose in him as the three demigods vanished into the shadows. The old trainer of heroes glanced down at the mortal girl. "Ah." He sighed. "Percy Jackson may be even greater yet."

 **The end of another chapter! You honestly have no idea how satisfying this is if you don't write. The feeling of making a new chapter... very self-gratifying. Anyway, feel free to review! Constructive critiscism is great, and I really appreciate it, so go ahead!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, peace out readers!**


	5. Note

**Okay, if I'm going to be honest, I'm not really proud of myself with this fanfic. I thought it would go farther than this before i would take a break, but i feel like to I don't really have a plan set out for it, and I've only been writing what comes to mind at the spur of the moment. So, while I get my sh*t together, I'll tell you that I will update by September with another note saying whether I will continue this or stop. I'm going to college this year and I feel like this might just add on another level of stress, but I will let you readers know if I'll go on. Also, this whole story wasn't set out to be a completed one, I never had that as my goal, it was part of a project to help me address my writing skills and focus on areas that I struggle with as an future author (I hope??). Thanks for sticking with me, though.**


End file.
